


Happily Ever After

by orphan_account



Series: Pan!AU [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"What? No, no, I don't want that." He shifted forward, pressing his face into Gerard's neck.  "She should know about Peter Pan.  About <i>you</i>."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

_"I'm gonna fall!"_

_"I won't let you!"_

_"Don't let go!"_

_"I won't! Trust me!"_

_Frank screwed his eyes closed and clung onto Gerard's hand tight, the wind whipping against his skin almost painfully. Frank really didn't like to fly. Well, he did, but just not too high. Certainly not THIS high, in the clouds, where the Lost Boys were as small as ants on the ground and there were birds circling them._

_Frank whimpered and squeezed Gerard's fingers tighter._

_"It's okay Frankie," Gerard said softly, sounding as if he was right in Frank's ear. "I've got you."_

_Frank breathed out and nodded, before he blinked his eyes open slowly. He squinted over at Gerard who had his eyes closed, a small slanted smile on his lips as they soared. Frank smiled nervously, before he turned his sight on the ground below. He could feel his little heart speed up as he saw how tiny the trees were below, the little rivers and and boats. Frank couldn't see the mermaids or the Lost Boys, but he was so high now they were flying over the rainbows that arched over Neverland every day._

_"It's so pretty," Frank whispered, and felt Gerard squeeze his hand._

_/_

_"S'okay Frankie," Gerard whispered in his ear. "No one will hurt you here."_

_Frank hissed out a breath and gripped onto Gerard's arms, wrapped around his body. They were lying in the little hammock high in the trees. Frank could see the North Star shining bright, and the fairies dancing through the sky._

_"Promise?" Frank whispered, curling tighter against Gerard's chest._

_"Promise."_

//

Frank woke with a start and almost fell off the sofa as he twisted in position. He leaned up on his elbows and stared around the living room, at the TV, the coffee table strewn with sketches, and the bottom of the sofa. Which was empty. Which hadn't been empty when Frank could last remember being awake.

"Gerard?" Frank croaked, looking around. "Gee?"

There was some footsteps from the floor above, making Frank stare at the ceiling. He frowned and looked at the old Grandfather clock in the corner of the room.

It was after 2am. 

Frank rolled his eyes. "Someone should be sleeping..."

/

Frank paused outside the pink door and peeked through the space it was ajar.

He could see Gerard, his hair a fresh bright red, walking around the room, a smile on his face. His arms were high in the air, a small dark haired girl giggling and squealing in his grip.

"But what 'bout the _pirates_?!" The little girl squealed.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about pirates!" Gerard said in that voice he used for story time. "Hook would never be brave enough to stand up to the mighty Scarlet Pan!"

Scarlet giggled as Gerard brought her down to wrap her arms around his neck. Gerard smiled as she pressed her face against his neck, stroking the curls of her brown hair.

Frank couldn't help but smile, and pushed the door open a little more. He crossed his arms arms leaned against the door frame as Gerard walked towards the window with their daughter nestled against his chest. Scarlet was small for a five year old, but she was just as fiery and smart as her red haired father.

Gerard nor Scarlet seemed to have realised Frank's presence as Gerard pushed back the netted curtain of the bay window. Frank watched as Scarlet leaned forward and pressed her hands against the glass and stared at the sky.

"I don't think he's coming tonight," she said sadly.

"Who?" Frank asked, making Gerard's head turn. Frank smirked at the guilty look creeping over his husbands face.

"Peter Pan," Scarlet said sadly as Gerard stepped back and Frank stepped forward. "S'late." She gave a large yawn.

"And your daddy shouldn't be flying you around the room," Frank said, reaching out and taking her in his arms. "You should be asleep, princess."

Scarlet nodded and rubbed her cheek against Frank's shoulder. "Had a nightmare," she yawned. "Daddy was telling me a story."

Gerard gave Frank a small smile and pulled back the light pink bed spread as Frank lay Scarlet down against the soft mattress. "Was only a dream babygirl," Gerard whispered, smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I know," Scarlet smiled sleepily. "Mikey won't let the pirates get me."

Frank paused and looked up at Gerard with wide eyes. Gerard was staring down at their little girl with a confused expression, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Frank looked back at Scarlet, but her eyelids were already closed, her breathing soft.

Frank shook his head and pulled the sheet up and tucked her in, before he placed a kiss to her forehead.

/

"I was just trying to take her mind off it," Gerard said, pulling his shirt over his head. There were red stains down his neck and chest, and Frank couldn't help but smile. "She had a nightmare, and--"

"Gee," Frank said, pulling off his socks and climbing into their bed. "It's okay, stop worrying."

Gerard turned and watched as Frank slid down onto his back, settling against the pillows. He sighed and tugged off his pants, before he climbed in next to Frank, shuffling closer to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. "She asked for a story."

"She always asks for a story," Frank laughed softly, sliding his hands up Gerard's red stained chest.

"She likes my stories..." Gerard mumbled, pressing his face into Frank's hair.

Frank sighed happily, before he stopped, and leaned back, looking at Gerard. "Did you tell her about Mikey?"

Gerard bit his lip and frowned, shaking his head. "I don't think so..." He said, and fell back against the pillows. "I mean...I don't think I've ever said his name...maybe it slipped out?"

Frank watched him for a few seconds, before he sigh and rubbed his face. "Maybe."

Gerard looked over at Frank with a sad look in his eyes. "I won't tell her anymore stories, if you don't want me to."

Frank's eyes widened and he stared back at his husband. "What? No, no, I don't want that." He shifted forward, pressing his face into Gerard's neck. "She should know about Peter Pan. About _you_." He smiled against Gerard's skin, the smell of fresh hair dye sifting through his senses. "She's gonna see the books and movies eventually anyway," Frank yawned. "It's better it comes from the source."

Gerard gave a small laugh and twined his fingers in Frank's hair. "Yeah, I guess..."

//

"That's her down," Gerard yawned, walking into the living room and throwing himself down on the sofa next to Frank. 

Frank smiled and asked, "What one was it tonight?"

Gerard closed his eyes and leaned back against Frank's shoulder. "Tiger Lily and the mermaids."

"Ahh," Frank smiled and rested his head against Gerards. "With the--"

"Unicorn, yeah."

Frank hummed. "My favourite."

Gerard chuckled lightly, and rubbed his cheek against Frank's shoulder.

/

Frank woke up and squinted in the dark, spreading his hands out against the mattress, feeling the empty space beside him.

He sighed. _Another nightmare,_ he guessed and reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his shirt, before he padded out of the room and down the hall to the pink door with the princess name plate.

The door was ajar slightly, and Frank could feel a draft wafting through. He peered in, and saw Gerard sitting on the old bay window that once belonged to Frank. He had his arms wrapped around himself, staring out of the open window at the sky.

Frank opened his mouth to tell Gerard to close the window, Scarlet would get sick from the cold, before he realised--

"Where's Scarlet?" Frank panicked, eyes on the empty bed with messy covers. His heart was racing as he stared at the bed, then back to Gerard, who was watching him with a knowing expression. "Gerard, where is she?!" Frank practically yelled, before his heart stopped in his chest.

Gerard turned back to stare at the sky, and Frank couldn't breathe. He put a hand to his chest, his head swimming.

"Gerard," he said in a small voice. "Where is she?" He asked, but he knew the answer.

"She's okay," Gerard said in a retired voice. "She'll be home soon."

Frank swallowed and took a few shaky steps forwards. "How do...how do you...who did she..."

Gerard sighed and closed his eyes. "I came to check on her, and she was gone. The window was open."

Frank felt like he was being punched in the stomach. _How could Gerard be so calm? Scarlet was MISSING!_

"Gerard, anyone could have--" Frank cut himself off as Gerard lifted his hand up, a small metal object in his palm.

"This was on the window seat," Gerard said, and opened his eyes.

"A thimble?" Frank squeaked. "She's too young, she can't--"

"Frank," Gerard cut him off. "What age were you the first time you came to the forest?"

Frank swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. "Four."

Gerard nodded, and turned his head to meet Frank's eyes. "Mikey'll look after her."

Frank blinked and swallowed. He stared at Gerard for a few long seconds before he nodded. "Yeah. I know he will."

/

When Frank woke up, he was half falling off the the little bed with the pink sheets. It was a little cold, and for a few seconds he was confused why he was there. 

Then he remembered. The window.

He leaned up quickly, and looked at Gerard, on his side with his back to him. Pressed in against Gerard's chest was their small, curly haired daughter, a smile on her face and a sparkle on her cheekbones.

Frank let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and ran a hand through his hair, his chest hurting.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to her, you know."

Frank's eyes widened in the dark, and he turned his attention to the bay window.

He could see the outline of a boy, eleven or twelve years old, maybe younger, maybe older. He had his hands on his hips, and Frank could almost make out the shape of the over-sized glasses resting on his nose. His hair was in such a craze that made Frank's heart tear with a familiar memory.

"Mikey?" Frank whispered.

The little boy made a scoffing sound. "You're so _old_."

Frank slowly slid out of the bed, pausing as Gerard shifted back a little, taking up more space and pulled Scarlet closer against his chest. When they settled together, breathing softly, Frank turned back to the boy on the window seat. He took a gulp of air and moved a few steps forward.

"You're so young," Frank said with a shaky laugh.

"Always," Mikey smiled, and yeah, Frank remembered that face, that voice.

Frank nodded, and wrapped his arms around himself. "How, uh. How long have you. Have you been. Uh."

Mikey rolled his eyes and jumped off the window seat a little less gracefully than his older brother had done many years before. "How long have I been visiting?"

Frank nodded.

Mikey giggled. "Since she was born."

Frank cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Mikey smiled and stepped up a little closer to Frank. "From the day you brought her home. From the day you found her in the orphanage. From the day you fell in love with her. I've always been there."

Frank swallowed. "Shoulda known, huh?"

Mikey nodded. "I'll never let anything hurt her."

Frank blinked and watched him for a few seconds, before he nodded. "I know, Mikey, I know."

Mikey nodded again, and looked around Frank, staring at Scarlet and Gerard. "He's...older."

Frank laughed. "Yeah, he is."

"Is he...is he happy? Scarlet says he's happy."

Frank felt his heart break as he watched Mikey step forward, closer to the bed, leaning over the two sleeping figures. He had one hand outstretched, just ghosting over Gerard's hair.

"He suits red," Mikey said in a sad whisper.

"Yeah." Frank breathed, his heart racing.

"Is he happy?" Mikey asked again, eyes on his older brother, all grown up now.

Frank chewed on his bottom lip before he said, "Yeah, I think he is."

Mikey nodded, and stepped away, walking quickly past Frank and climbing back onto the window seat.

"Mikey," Frank said as Mikey took a hold of the window frame.

Mikey turned to look at him.

"You're coming back, aren't you?" Frank asked.

Mikey blinked, and said, "Never lock the window?"

Frank laughed, and felt a burn in his eyes. "Never."

Mikey smiled a wide smile and said, "Of course I'll be back."

Frank nodded, and smiled, ducking his head.

"Oh, and Frankie?"

Frank looked up.

"I'll look after her."

Frank smiled. "I know."

//

When Frank woke in the morning, he could hear the hushed tones of voices coming from downstairs. He blinked his eyes open, and stared at the small empty bed he was spread out on, before he stared at the ceiling.

It took a few moments of his head spinning before he managed to drag himself out of bed and to the bathroom.

Scarlet was sat on her chair with the pillows at the kitchen table as Gerard smiled and piled pancakes onto her little pink plate as she grinned up at him. 

"Daddy!" Scarlet squealed gleefully as she saw Frank in the doorway. Gerard turned and stared at Frank, his expression a cautious one.

"Hey princess," Frank smiled tiredly, and walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Ooh, pancakes," he said, lifting her hand that was holding her fork to his mouth and biting the piece of pancake from it.

"Daddy!" She giggled, and pushed his face when he smushed it against her cheek.

"You okay?" Gerard asked as Frank leaned against the sink and lifted a clean glass from the drying rack, pouring a drink of water.

Frank looked up at him, and smile softly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Gerard swallowed and nodded. "I'm sorry about last night," he whispered, reaching a hand out to touch Frank's hip. "I just--"

"Where did that come from?" Frank's eyes grew wide, staring at their daughter, and Gerard followed his line of sight to the old, worn teddy bear lying on the table top.

Scarlet looked at the teddy then grinned back at her fathers. "Mikey gave him to me. To play with when he can't."

Frank and Gerard both turned to look at each other. Frank stared at Gerard, who just blinked, eyes wide.

"Baby," Frank said, turning back to Scarlet.

"Uh huh daddy?" She said, wiping at the cream smeared on her cheek from her pancakes.

Frank bit his lip, and leaned down next to her. He took a deep breath, before he said, "Be careful with Lou, he's an old bear."

Scarlet nodded and reached out, pulling the bear towards her. "Mikey says he's almost as old as _you_!"

Frank's eyes widened and he looked up at Gerard who was holding back a laugh. Frank laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair, before he slid into the chair next to her.

Gerard pushed a plate of pancakes in front of Frank before he took the seat in front of Frank.

"Daddy Gerard?" Scarlet said, diving a hand into her curls, making Frank cringe at the idea of having to try and wash the sugar and cream from her hair.

"Yes princess?" Gerard asked, reaching for the syrup bottle.

"Are you happy?"

Gerard looked up, frowning. "What baby?"

Scarlet sighed, and climbed out of her chair. She padded around the table and climbed into Gerard's lap, fisting her little hands in his shirt. "Peter...Mikey...Mikey asked if you were happy, and I said yes, but..." She sighed and looked up at him with her sparkling green eyes. "Are you happy daddy?"

Gerard looked down at her, before he looked over at Frank, eyes wide. Frank shook his head and looked down at his plate, suddenly not so hungry.

"Of course I'm happy," Gerard said, brushing Scarlet's hair from her face. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Scarlet sighed and shrugged, hands in the air. "I dunno. Don't you wanna see pretty mermaids?"

Frank looked up to see Gerard watching him.

"Nahh," Gerard smiled. "I have everything I need right here."

Frank grinned, and ducked his head again.

"Okay," Scarlet said happily. "Love you daddy." She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Gerard's jaw. "Love you too, papa Frankie."

Frank looked up and blew a kiss. "Love you too princess."

Scarlet grinned and leaned over, taking one of Gerard's pancakes. "Mikey says I'm prettier than Princess Tie...Princess Tiger Lily."

Gerard laughed and pressed a kiss against the mess of curls. "Oh baby, you are much prettier than Tiger Lily..."


End file.
